


Only We Know

by erinphernelia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry centric ot5, M/M, Multi, OT5 Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinphernelia/pseuds/erinphernelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's tired of the position he's been given, always having to put up with PR stunts and business meetings in Los Angeles. All he wants is the four boys who mean the most to him. He wants to go home.</p><p>Or the one where Harry misses his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction on ao3! Any suggestions/comments would be welcomed!  
> This is entirely fiction. I do not know these people, and everything written comes from my imagination. I mean no harm, I just wrote this for fun :)
> 
> also, I don't know what's going on right now but I'm having issues with spacing... Working on fixing it as we speak as I am quite new at this haha:(

He needed them like he needed air to breathe. It didn't matter what the next thing the media had come up with was, and it didn't matter if their music wasn't quite where they wanted it to be, because they had each other. Harry knew he had a job to do. He had become wildly popular with the press, so he had no choice but to do multiple business trips out to LA. He would visit friends, sure, but his heart always ached for the four boys back home who knew him better than he knew himself. When he was gone, his eyes were glued to his phone, waiting for the next funny picture from Niall, or story from Louis about his new siblings, or encouraging text from Liam, or a "miss you mate" from Zayn. But on this particular day, not one of those things made the small hole in his heart any closer to being filled. He had sat through countless meetings and PR stunts, only wanting to go to the studio and write - which is time he was promised if he agreed to make the trip to California on such short notice. Even still, he wished the guys could be there with him.

The next few days proved to be emotionally and physically draining for Harry. On the third day, he flipped onto his hotel bed and pulled out his phone, wanting to talk to someone from home. It was then that he realized there was no single person who could cheer him up, but rather four ridiculous young men that he loved more than anything. With that thought, he decided to send out a group message.

To: Niallerrr, li, lou, malik: Miss you lot.

Niallerrr: HAZ

li: Styles! how's it goin mate?

malik: vas happenin harry! nice in la i bet?

lou: we miss you too!

niallerrr: how many more days you got down there hazza?:(

harry: 2:(

niallerrr: well i can't wait till ur back !! haha !

li: we all can't. im sorry ur the one who has to put up with all this

lou: seems proper unfair doesn't it lads

malik: proper unfair ya :(

li: but we are always here for ya

niallerrr: we appreciate you for everythign ya know!

lou: we love you haz!!!

harry: I love you boys so much, i'll see you in a few days x.

li, niallerrr, lou, malik: BYEE HARRYYY XXXXX

Harry smiled down at his phone one last time before locking it. He was so incredibly grateful for the four boys who could cheer him up from across the world. Distance meant nothing to them, however. That was something Niall had painted so beautifully in Don't Forget where You Belong. "You should never feel alone because the guys and I will always be there for you," he had said. That's when Harry got his inspiration for the next album.

\--

The next day, his second last day in LA, he got up at the crack of dawn and made his way to the studio. The boys usually had someone else in the studio with them to write because they didn't know every instrument, but i had been four years in the band now and Harry had picked up some tricks. Some guitar lessons from Niall here and some piano lessons from Liam or Louis there had allowed him to figure his way around song writing. He knew that once he got the lyrics and melody sorted that he could confer with the other lads. Harry knew that he wanted this song to be entirely theirs, even if that meant it had to be acoustic or piano based. He had so many emotions that he wanted to convey in this song. They, as a group, were long past songs about unrequited love and Harry so desperately wanted to write a song that showed who they really were. He wanted a song that would leave no doubt in their fans' minds how much the boys meant to each other and how grateful they were for everything. He wanted everyone listening to turn the volume up when they heard the opening chords and listen to the lyrics that he wanted Niall to open the song with. He wanted each of his best friends to have equal opportunity to showcase their talent in this song. He named it; Only We Know.

\--

The boys had jumped right into the European leg of the tour when he got home, but Harry will never forget his homecoming day. Cal had picked him up at the airport before the sun came out to avoid fans and the press and drop him back at his house that was barely ever lived in. Something was different this time. When he walked up the steps to the front door, he saw a light flicker from what he assumed to be the kitchen. Shrugging it off, he had opened the door and dropped his bags on the floor. Suddenly, the lights turned on and in front of him stood his four favourite humans. Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn stood in front of him. That's when Harry broke. He fell to his knees, unable to even make it over to his best friends. The crushing feeling in his chest made him want to burst, but underneath all the stress and sadness was an irreplaceable sense of deep love. The other lads did not require an explanation. They simply walked towards Harry and wrapped him up in their arms until the tears subsided, this time coming from all five of them.

The thing is that Harry had been in LA to network. He was constantly linked to multiple different people that he had no real interest in. It was exhausting, it was painful, and it was unfair; the others often wondered if it was really all necessary, but the big bosses said it was and Harry was too kind to say no. "I'm so sorry," Niall whispered in his ear, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Let's get him onto his bed," Liam suggested. Niall nodded and scooped harry up like a baby and carried him up the stairs to his room.

"We are here for you, Haz," Zayn whispered.

Louis helped harry out of his travel clothes as Niall set him down on the bed.

When he was lying down, Niall jumped into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and spoke the wisest words he's ever said, "Harry, you are our rock. You hold this band together when there's the risk of it falling apart. You've never turned your back on us or our job. You are the most loyal person we know and you have sacrificed so much for us and for this band. If you run yourself down you know we will be right here to bring you back up. And I missed you so much."

With that, Niall and Harry were crying in each other's arms with back and forth whispers of "I miss you when I'm gone" and "I love you forever". The other boys could barely stand it, so they all piled into bed as well with Louis wrapped around Niall from behind and draping his legs over harry and Liam coming in to put his arms around Harry's shoulders and ruffle nialls hair and of course Zayn putting his head in Liam's lap and laying across the other boys.

"You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me, thank you for everything," harry whispered into Nialls hair.

"We would be nowhere without you, harry. Now get some sleep, you deserve it," Liam replied with tears in his eyes.

"Please stay," harry mumbled.

"Not going anywhere, love," Louis replied with an encouraging nod from Zayn.

"Love you guys," Harry said just as his eyes closed for the night.

"Love you," they all whispered back, snuggled together at last.


End file.
